Undressed For Dinner
by shippingdiva
Summary: Knowing Tony's love for both food and movies, Gibbs plans a special meal for him. There's a dark and sexy twist - will Tony come back for more? Warning - mild BSDM and kink.


Gibbs puts the handcuffs on the kitchen table; beside them he places his best blue silk tie. He conceals the two objects under a kitchen cloth. Also on the kitchen table is a food warmer, and a brown paper bag from the grocery store. Next to the microwave sit various takeout cartons.

On the floor next to the refrigerator lie an assortment of pillows and a comforter, with the pillows being stacked against the wall. Gibbs can picture Tony's naked body laid out against them. Ripe and ready for the taking.

They've not been seeing each other for long. Some small part of Gibbs still finds it hard to believe that Tony is interested in him, or any man for that matter. Tony, the archetypal player, who Gibbs has discovered has been harboring some pretty hot and steamy thoughts about him. Sure, Tony has done a good job in the past of fooling him that he is one hundred per cent, dyed in the wool, this guy's not for turning, straight. Now Gibbs knows for certain that's not the case. And as if that isn't enough of a revelation, there's also the shock that Tony is apparently interested in an older guy like him, someone with such a troubled past. And his boss as well.

Actually, Gibbs has suspected for a while that being his boss is part of the attraction for Tony. Call it one of his gut feelings, if you like. He's noticed that Tony's always passionate response seems even more heightened when Gibbs takes the lead in their lovemaking.

The thought has occurred to Gibbs that maybe Tony wants him to be the boss in bed as well as at work. An idea that is not at all displeasing to him. In private, Tony always calls him Boss, same as he does at work. Gibbs realizes that he's never once tried to get Tony to call him Jethro, or even Gibbs, when they are away from work. Boss works better for him.

There is the word itself as well.

Boss.

There's something about the way Tony says the word when they are on their own. On the job, nothing has changed. When they are alone, however, he often drops his voice when he says the word, emphasizing it, his tone low, full of sex and sin. It's as if he's rolling it around in his mouth before letting it past his lips, savoring it, imbuing it with a whole new dark and salacious meaning.

Gibbs can hear Tony's voice saying it in his head now.

If he is right, and that is what Tony prefers, Gibbs is more than willing to give it to him.

He's been aware that his feelings towards Tony are, as they have been with all his past partners, on the possessive side. He doesn't like to think of himself as controlling but he can't deny that is the case. At home as well as at work. And he plans to get even more controlling with Tony, in a way that he reckons Tony will relish, and which will bring them even closer.

And that is partly what tonight is going to be about. Dipping Tony's toe in the infinitely fascinating waters of what Gibbs has always wanted to experiment with, but never found the right person to do so with.

Domination. Control. Dark, wicked and incredibly mind-blowing.

It's about more than that, though. Although he's never been one to analyze or dwell on his feelings, Gibbs is beginning to realize that Tony has got under his skin and into his head in a way that nobody other than Shannon has ever managed to do. He doesn't know how Tony feels about their relationship. Granted, he's always enthusiastic about the sex part. Very enthusiastic. But given Tony's dating history, Gibbs has no idea exactly where he stands with him. And Gibbs dislikes being uncertain about anything in his life.

But these strange new feelings also make Gibbs feel…alive. It's as if he's been a seed in the desert, long dormant, and Tony has poured water over him, revitalizing him, bringing him back to life after having been numb to his emotions for so long. He's not yet been able to put a name to these feelings. It's too soon to call them love. But there have been times when he's had to hold himself back from being too affectionate with Tony, saying something he shouldn't, letting something slip. None of that is a good idea just yet.

At least Gibbs isn't bothered about the apparent contradiction between the tender feelings stirring in him and the wicked sex games he wants to play with Tony. He can both love Tony – if that is indeed what he feels - and want to control him at the same time. He can't quite explain this to himself in his head, but, hey, that's just the way it works for him.

He looks out over the back yard. He can hear his neighbor mowing her lawn, the combined scents from the cut grass and the jasmine flowers in her garden wafting in through the open window. It is early evening; the sun has gone down but it is still light. He remembers that his widowed neighbor is lonely and prone to visiting him without notice, usually bringing dishes of pot roast and meatloaf because she is convinced that a man living alone cannot possibly feed himself properly. It would be wise to draw the curtains and bolt the back door. He doubts that she would appreciate witnessing what he has planned for Tony. Hot and messy male on male sex probably isn't her idea of prime time viewing. Also, Tony can get noisy in the throes of passion, and he doesn't want her hearing that either. He shuts the window, draws the curtains and slides the bolt home on the door.

With that, he hears his front door being pushed open and the sound of Tony striding down the hallway towards the kitchen. "Boss? I'm here. Something sure smells good. Been for a run and worked up one hell of an appetite. Could eat a whole side of beef right now. So what's for dinner?"

You are, thinks Gibbs smugly. But he'll let Tony find that out for himself. All in good time.

Tony grabs Gibbs and pulls him close, snaking his arms around him and kissing him hard. Gibbs feels Tony's tongue in his mouth, smells the scent of apples from his hair and tastes spearmint on his breath. He's never known Tony not to smell good enough to eat. One of the reasons why Gibbs has decided to put him on the menu as the main dish tonight.

"Got takeout for us. We're having Chinese. Thought you'd like that." He plants another quick kiss on Tony, unable to resist the tempting mouth so close to his. "Dessert's a surprise. You'll have to wait to find out what it is."

Tony buries his face in Gibbs's neck, nuzzling the skin, his breath warm and making Gibbs shiver with anticipation. "You. I hope." He laughs. "Yeah. That'd be good. Real good." He pulls back, grinning wickedly at Gibbs before moving in, slowly and deliberately, for another hot kiss.

Tony eventually breaks off the kiss. As he does so, he turns and sees the stack of pillows, along with the comforter, on the floor.

Gibbs knows Tony's mind has gone straight to thoughts of smoking hot sex when he sees him flash that uniquely dirty DiNozzo grin. The one that always makes him feel as if Tony's hand has snaked into Gibbs's pants to grab his cock.

Tony turns back towards him. "You planning a little party here, Boss? A party just for two?" He pushes his groin up against that of Gibbs, who is already half hard. Gibbs finds himself backed towards the kitchen table, his ass pushed up against the edge. In doing so, he knocks the kitchen cloth on to the floor. Tony now has a clear view over Gibbs's shoulder of the objects that the cloth has been concealing.

"Oh, my," Gibbs hears him mutter. He pulls back to look at him.

"You like, Tony?"

Tony doesn't answer straight way. He pulls out of Gibbs's arms and picks up the handcuffs and the tie.

He watches Tony run his fingers over the cold steel; sees him pull the soft silk through his hands. The look on Tony's face, a look of raw sex tempered with a touch of surprise, makes Gibbs's mouth curve up into a grin of anticipation of what is to come. It is that look that tells him, loud and very clear, that Tony does indeed like what Gibbs has planned. What he knows so far of it, that is.

Tony turns to look at Gibbs. "I'm guessing these are for me…?"

Gibbs grins. "Quick on the uptake, ain't ya, Tony. Knew there was a reason I keep you around." He doesn't give Tony the chance to reply, grabbing him for another hot kiss, before pushing him down on the comforter, so Tony is positioned with his back against the pillows, his legs stretched out in front of him. They kiss deeply for a while before Gibbs reaches down to retrieve the handcuffs that Tony has dropped. His fingers find steel, and pick the cuffs up.

Pulling away from the hot mouth underneath his own, in one quick movement he fastens Tony's left wrist in one half of the steel handcuffs, before passing the other half through the handle of the refrigerator and back to circle round Tony's other wrist. There is no way he is going anywhere right now, not before Gibbs has had his fun with him.

"Hope you don't lose the key to these, Boss," Tony grumbles.

"Maybe I will," replies Gibbs. "Keep you chained up, right here." He bends down to pick up the tie from the floor. "Yeah, not a bad idea. Be better still if you were handcuffed to my bed. But that won't work so well tonight. Not with what I've got planned for you." He fingers the soft blue silk, before standing over Tony to fasten it over his eyes and knot it behind his head. His hands stroke the soft brown hair, still slightly damp from Tony's recent shower, and almost as silky as the tie.

"Didn't realize you were the kinky type, Boss. Not that I'm complaining, you understand."

"You'd better not," replies Gibbs. "And don't tell me you've always kept to the straight and narrow in bed, because I won't believe you." His fingers continue to leaf through the soft strands of Tony's hair, Tony turning his head into the caress as he does so. "Anyway, you might say that what I've planned for tonight is more on the romantic side rather than kinky. Bet you didn't have me down as being the romantic type, did ya, Tony?"

Gibbs's lips brush momentarily against Tony's mouth, before trailing down his neck, searching for that certain spot that makes Tony shiver every time Gibbs goes there. Ah yes. There it is. Just under where his jawbone curves up towards his ear. Touching there, kissing there, presses Tony's buttons every time. One of his many trigger points, and Gibbs is still finding more. And remembering every one for future use. He nips it between his teeth, feeling a shiver run through Tony as he does so.

His face hidden in Tony's neck, he feels him give a little snort. "You, Boss? Na, no way. Never had you pegged for the hearts and flowers type. You telling me I got that wrong?"

Gibbs carries on his exploration of Tony's neck, planting little kisses on the soft skin, breathing in the crisp, clean scent of Tony's designer cologne. No doubt ridiculously expensive with an unpronounceable foreign name. There is something spicy in there, coupled with a hint of musk. He nips the skin again, causing Tony another shiver of desire, before he kisses the spot better. Time to tease him a bit.

"Disappointed in you, Tony. You forgotten today is our anniversary? Because I haven't. This is going to be our special anniversary dinner." He pulls back to look at Tony, tugging up the blindfold so he can see Tony's eyes. He can hardly stop himself from laughing at the confused expression on Tony's face. For once, Tony clearly has no idea how to respond.

"Not forgotten, have you, Tony? That night we first got it on with each other." Gibbs pulls the blindfold back into place, his fingers moving down to pop open the top button on Tony's shirt, reaching in to stroke through the soft chest hair underneath. Then over towards Tony's nipple, pinching it gently, rubbing it up into a hard nub of pleasure. Tony moans slightly, pushing his chest forward to meet Gibbs's fingers.

"Don't think I could ever forget that night, no, Boss. Who'd have thought a few drinks down at Harry's Bar would have led to what they did, hey?"

Gibbs's fingers pinch slightly harder around Tony's nipple, holding it for a few seconds before letting it go. His eyes flick down to Tony's pants. Looks like Tony's nipple isn't the only part of his body that is hard. Gibbs's mouth finds Tony's trigger point on his neck again, and bites down firmly, bringing the blood to the surface, bruising the soft flesh. Not fair, really, to do it just above where a collar and tie could conceal the evidence. Not fair, but fun. Ziva will home in on the hickey straight away in work tomorrow, trying to worry out of Tony who has put it there. Gibbs is already looking forward to hearing how creative Tony will be in evading her questions.

"May 1st," says Gibbs. "Remember it because of the May Day celebrations down town. We'd finally closed the Hicks murder case, you recall? Went down Harry's Bar to blow off steam."

"Yeah," Tony replies. "Those beers sure loosened my tongue. Not the first time my mouth's run away with itself after a few drinks. Probably won't be the last, either."

Gibbs snorts. "Your mouth didn't so much run away as rush off to do a marathon. Some of that stuff you came out with in the back of the cab…thought the driver was going to throw us out in the middle of DuPont Circle."

"Did the job, though, hey, Boss? Left you in no doubt that I'd had the hots for you for a long time. And look where it all led."

"Straight to my bed," replies Gibbs.

His mind fills with images from that night. The two of them exploring every inch of each other's bodies. The first time he's ever kissed a man. The first time he's ever touched a hard cock other than his own. And oh, the incredible, beyond words, beyond anything he's ever experienced before, feeling as he explodes deep within Tony for the very first time. A part of him changes for ever that night.

"So what's the date today…July 7?" Gibbs hears the puzzled note in Tony's voice. "May 1…July 7…how the hell is that any sort of anniversary, Boss? You got me stumped on that one."

Gibbs leans over Tony to kiss him forcefully, pushing his head back against the pillows, taking advantage of the fact that Tony can't really move much, thanks to the handcuffs. He sometimes wonders if he can come simply from kissing Tony. Maybe not, but he can probably get close. The feel of those lips under his, the way Tony's tongue moves against his, the smell of his cologne and the taste of his spearmint toothpaste; they all have quite an unprecedented effect on both Gibbs's brain and his dick. Sure, he's wanted him long before the May Day beer and sex-fest takes place, but doesn't think at the time that Tony will go for him, a man, so much older, so very different from him.

"Thought you knew your movies better than that, Tony."

"You're having me on here, Boss. Not got any idea what sort of anniversary it is, or what it's got to do with movies." Tony shakes his head. "C'mon, Boss, give a guy a break."

Gibbs squats down, splitting his knees either side of Tony to straddle him. His fingers pop open another button on his shirt, then another. Tony's chest is revealed in all its sexy glory to Gibbs. He likes the fact that Tony is hairy. Hell, if he is going to shag a man, then he wants him to look like a man. None of that smooth, pretty boy, just-waxed look he's glimpsed on the Hot Horny Hunks calendar that Ziva keeps in her desk drawer. If he wants smooth he can choose to be with a woman – but he doesn't - and probably not have one quarter of the fun he's had with Tony since they first got it on together. Tony may be his first male fuck, but Gibbs has proved himself a quick learner.

He puts his mouth close to Tony's ear, nipping the soft flesh of the lobe. "May 1st was nine and a half weeks ago, Tony. It's our nine and a half weeks anniversary."

Tony starts up - well as far as he can, given the restraints of the handcuffs. "I get it, Boss! 9½ Weeks. That was one hot movie. Mickey Rourke, Kim Basinger, mid to late Eighties, I reckon, yeah, 1986 it was! Guess that must make you Mickey Rourke, Boss, and me Kim…well, except I don't do blonde and curvy too well, do I…although I can manage being sexy, hey, Boss? So we're gonna do the food scene from that movie? Yay!" He laughs. "Always wanted to do that. That right, Boss? We're gonna have food sex? Hot, messy, dirty food sex?"

"Oh, yeah, Tony. We're gonna do the food scene alright. My version of it. Don't remember them using handcuffs or a blindfold. Would've been even hotter if they had. And we won't be doing cough medicine or hot chillis like they did. Promise."

"Mmm…." Gibbs is gratified to see the happy grin on Tony's face. "Sounds seriously hot stuff, Boss. But no olives, okay? Hate them. Not that I think you're an olive sort of guy."

"No olives here, Tony. Just some good Chinese takeout and some fun stuff for dessert. Things might get a tad messy."

Gibbs makes a mental note to get Tony naked as soon as possible during the fun. Not only will it help things along, he knows Tony will gripe if his expensive designer clothes get food stains on them.

"Hang on a minute here, Boss. Didn't Mickey and Kim break up after being together nine and a half weeks? We're not having breakup sex here, right, Boss?" Gibbs mentally head slaps himself for feeling pleased at the note of alarm in Tony's voice.

"Nope. Quite the opposite. Now shut up. Your mouth's gonna be too busy soon to talk anyway."

He grabs the takeout boxes, putting the food in the microwave to get it hot again. Lighting the burners under the food warmer, he grabs bowls and plates from a cupboard and chopsticks and cutlery from a drawer. Meanwhile, Tony is completely ignoring his instruction to shut up.

"I like bread and butter…I like toast and jam…" Tony sings, his hips moving slightly to the beat in his head, his erect cock now very evident through the fabric of his pants. Gibbs realizes, to his surprise, that he has a really good singing voice. He half recognizes the tune, but can't quite identify it. Damned irritating, whatever it is.

"You remember that, Boss? Song from that scene in the movie. Can see him putting the cherries in her mouth now. They didn't do toast and jam, though. Hey, Boss, didn't think that would be your sort of movie. You actually watched it, right?"

"Kinda got made to. Wife number four got it on rental. That scene stuck in my mind. Always wanted to try it out."

Tony laughs. "Well, I guess wife number four is good for something, then" – Gibbs snorts – "We owe it to her to do this. Bring it on, Boss." He starts singing again. "He don't cook mashed potatoes…"

"Tony."

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Did I or did I not tell you to shut it?"

"On it, Boss. Shutting it now. Honest…"

Gibbs decides to silence him in the most effective way he knows.

One hot kiss later, he hears the microwave ping. Gibbs takes the cartons out and turns the contents out into the bowls, placing them on the food warmer. He reaches round behind Tony's head, pulling at the silk blindfold, checking it is fastened securely.

He picks up the chopsticks. "Open wide, Tony."

Tony does as he is told. Gibbs digs deep into the contents of one of the bowls on the warmer with the chopsticks, gathering up a generous mouthful. He inserts it into Tony's waiting mouth. Tony's lips close around the chopsticks, sucking the food off.

"Mmm, beef in black bean sauce! My favorite…" Tony's words are indistinct as he chews on the food. Gibbs digs out more food from another bowl and waits until he sees Tony swallow. He poises the chopsticks, laden with enticing food, over Tony's lips, wiping the food along them, smearing Tony with the rich sauce. Tony's mouth opens straight away and his head moves forward to take the food that Gibbs is offering.

"Know what that one is, Tony?"

Tony chews for a while before shaking his head. "Chicken, obviously, but not sure of the sauce…I've had it before but can't think what it is...gimme some more, Boss, I'll get it in a minute."

Gibbs already has the next mouthful waiting. "Manners, Tony. Say please."

Tony laughs. "Please, Boss. Want more." Gibbs moves the food closer to Tony, waving it slowly under his nose so he can pick up the spicy aroma. Tony's mouth is open, waiting. Gibbs slides the food in.

"Dunno how I missed that one, Boss. Hoi sin sauce. Gotta be."

Gibbs laughs. "Yeah, you got it. Gonna have some myself now. You're going to have to wait a bit. First things first, though. Reckon you've got far too many clothes on. Gonna sort that now."

Gibbs slowly flicks open the remaining buttons on Tony's shirt, pulling it wide open to expose Tony's chest and abdomen. Unless he uncuffs Tony, which he doesn't want to do, the shirt will have to stay on. He reaches round to Tony's feet, pulling off his socks and sneakers. Reaching up again, he undoes Tony's belt.

"Get your ass up for a minute, will ya?"

Tony does so and Gibbs yanks his pants and briefs off. Tony is now naked apart from his open shirt. Gibbs sees his hard, leaking cock bobbing softly against the dark hair of his lower stomach. He'll have himself some of that later. Oh yes, indeed.

Gibbs reaches over to the food warmer and grabs himself the bowl of beef and the plate of noodles. He places them on the floor beside Tony. His hand slides over Tony's stomach, skimming the soft hair, moving up towards Tony's left nipple. Tony twists his body into Gibbs's touch. Gibbs's fingers roam over the small brown nub, stroking it, enjoying how it stiffens under his touch. Then he pinches it. Hard.

Tony doesn't yelp but Gibbs hears his sudden drag inwards of breath; he pushes his chest out so his nipple presses harder into Gibbs's punishing fingers. Gibbs responds by forking out a generous chunk of beef and flicking it down so it lands on Tony's abused nipple. This time Tony does yelp a little, as the hot food lands on his sore flesh. Gibbs bends down to take both Tony and the beef into his mouth, running his tongue over the hard nipple, sucking, making it even more erect. He sits back and chews on the beef, swallowing quickly, eager to get back to Tony's body. He licks, kisses and sucks, enjoying the inarticulate moans that he is wrenching out of Tony. As his mouth torments Tony, he moves his hand up so his fingers can repeat their torture on Tony's other nipple.

God, this is even better than he's anticipated. He thinks about how hot, how sexy, in a way he can't quite describe, it feels to be doing this with Tony. There is something incredibly erotic about having him handcuffed and helpless before him. It is more than that, though. To feed him, to perform such an intimate act for him, is a major turn-on. To eat off him. And with him. Exploring with him the undeniable connection between delicious food and great sex. After all, both food and sex feed the senses, provide satisfaction and sate hunger. Savoring both at the same time is mind-blowing. And right now, Gibbs is intent of getting his fill of both.

Tony's voice snaps him back into the here and now.

"Am I ever gonna get any more food, Boss? Or you planning on eating it all?"

He should have known Tony can't go for too long without talking. Trust him to gripe, as well.

He grins. "Better give you something to keep you quiet, then." He takes up a fork and spears some of the beef, topping it off with noodles. The long pale strands hang from the fork, drips of sauce sliding down them. Oh, yeah, thinks Gibbs. This is going to get messy alright. He presses the food against Tony's eager mouth, which opens instantly, and Gibbs pushes the forkful home, Tony's lips closing greedily around it. A couple of noodles hang out and Gibbs rounds them up with one finger and presses both them and his finger past Tony's lips. He feels Tony's tongue slide over the callused flesh, cleaning the sauce from it, the hot and wet sensation sending a fierce, urgent pulse straight down to Gibbs's hard cock.

Tony has smears of black bean sauce around his mouth, and Gibbs wets his finger, rubbing them away. With Tony happily chewing, Gibbs turns back to his own stomach's needs, forking up chicken, beef and noodles, along with some of the mushroom side dish. He eats for a while, then judges it time to get back to feeding Tony. Between the two of them, it doesn't take long before they finish the main course, Tony hungrily wolfing down all that Gibbs passes to him.

Tony grins at Gibbs. "So what's for dessert then, Boss, if it's not you?"

Gibbs sets down his bowl, leans over to grab Tony and kiss him. "You like what you've had so far?"

"Mmm…that would be a yes…Boss." Tony drops his voice down on the word Boss, in the oh, so sexy, way that never fails to turn Gibbs on, and he feels his erection, which has subsided a little whilst he was eating, stand to attention again. There are times when he doesn't think anyone has ever turned him on as much as the man who is blindfolded and handcuffed to his refrigerator. Tony, Tony, Tony. Hot, horny and, Gibbs hopes, reserving his prodigious sexual talents just for him. There are times at work he merely has to glance over at his senior agent and straight away he feels a stirring in his groin. By the smirk that crosses Tony's face at such times, Gibbs reckons he knows exactly the effect that he is having on his boss.

"Got something for that sweet tooth of yours. Open wide. Tongue out," Gibbs orders. Tony complies.

Gibbs pulls open the paper grocery store bag. He takes out a dark brown plastic bottle, flipping open the top. Positioning the nozzle over Tony's waiting tongue, he squeezes hard. A long snake of thick, rich chocolate sauce oozes out and plops onto Tony's tongue; Tony draws it in, savoring what has just landed in his mouth. A satisfied grin lights up his face as he realizes what it is Gibbs has fed him. As he sucks down the chocolate, Gibbs reaches into the bag and draws out a punnet of strawberries. Opening the lid, he picks out a particularly large, succulent and red one, pulling off the stalk. Holding it carefully between his fingers, he drizzles chocolate sauce over it.

"They definitely had these in the movie. No chocolate sauce, though. Here." Gibbs holds out the sticky chocolate-coated fruit to Tony, brushing it over his lips. Tony opens his mouth and he takes in the strawberry, grinning delightedly. Gibbs pulls out another large strawberry and destalks it, taking the fat end between his lips. When Tony has finished the first one, Gibbs leans in to him so that the soft flesh of the fruit touches Tony's mouth. As Tony's lips open, Gibbs closes the distance between their mouths, pushing the strawberry into Tony with his tongue, kissing him, enjoying the taste of chocolate on Tony before withdrawing to let him savor the fruit.

Gibbs coats the rest of the strawberries with chocolate and feeds them to Tony, before tossing the empty punnet aside. Fruit isn't his thing. Far too healthy for his liking. It is time for him to enjoy dessert, now that Tony has had his. And he won't be using a plate or bowl, either. He reaches for the brown bottle.

Tony gasps as a splodge of chocolate sauce hits his left nipple, then his right, a line of sauce linking the two. Gibbs smirks. There is more to come. Good job he hasn't handcuffed Tony to the freezer; it is easy for him to open it up and draw out a tub of his favorite ice cream. Espresso coffee flavor.

Digging out a generous spoonful, he takes aim, flicking it at Tony, the ice cream landing precisely on its target: Tony's left nipple. Gibbs grins as Tony yelps when the frozen confectionery hits him and quickly starts to melt, pale brown dribbles trickling over Tony's chest and down to his stomach. Gibbs flicks another spoonful onto the other nipple, drawing another indignant yelp from Tony.

He bends his head down to lick up some of the softening ice cream, trailing his tongue over Tony's nipple, though the chocolate sauce, teasing, provoking the flesh into an even harder peak. He draws it into his mouth, nipping slightly, making sure every trace of ice cream and sauce is licked off, before moving back across Tony's chest, licking him clean, to reach the other nipple and do it all over again.

Time to move south.

He grabs the chocolate sauce and drizzles it over Tony's dick.

"God, Boss. No ice cream down there. Please!" Gibbs can't help but laugh at the panicked note in Tony's voice.

"Not your choice to make, Tony. Mine. I get to decide what happens here, not you. Maybe I will, maybe I won't." He crouches over Tony's erect cock, sucking the chocolate covered flesh into his mouth. Tony moans, pulling against the handcuffs, arching his ass off the comforter to get more of his dick into Gibbs's hot and impatient mouth.

Gibbs swirls his tongue around Tony's cock head and around the sensitive ridge on the underside. Licking and sucking his way up and down the hot shaft, he relishes the taste of the chocolate mixed with the slightly salty flavor of Tony's pre-come. It isn't long before Tony is making those little sounds in the back of his throat that tell Gibbs that he is getting near his climax. Not yet, Tony boy, thinks Gibbs. Not yet.

Gibbs pulls off, wrenching a moan of protest from Tony, and treats himself to a few more helpings of ice cream, before moving in to kiss Tony and pass some of the coffee confection into his waiting mouth. On hearing Tony's purr of appreciation, he spoons some more into his eager lips.

"Mmm…I was wondering if we'd get to coffee in some form or another." Tony grins. "Tastes good. Mind you, I could use a beer, Boss, if you've got some."

"Beer coming up," replies Gibbs. "Got some of that local brew you're so fond of. Mind yourself." He opens the fridge; an awkward maneuver with Tony attached to the handle, and takes out a bottle. Flipping the cap off, he takes a long swig before pushing the bottle neck up against Tony's lips. When Tony's mouth open, he tilts it up so Tony can grab a drink; a thin line of beer spills out and runs down Tony's chin. Gibbs snares it with his finger, licking it off.

"So organized, Boss," Tony says. "Wouldn't be surprised if you've even got some after dinner mints. Those ultrathin ones. Mmm, yeah. Can get through quite a few of those."

"Yep," replies Gibbs. "We're going to have after dinner mints." He reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a small bottle of lube.

Tony grins as he hears the sounds of buttons being unfastened and a zipper being pulled down. "Shedding a few clothes there, Boss? What happened to the mints? Can't wait, hey? Understandable, of course, after all you do have a sexy guy – that would be me, Boss, in case you're in any doubt - handcuffed and helpless here…"

"Tony."

"What, Boss?"

"You'll get your after dinner mint. Until then…" Gibbs places his finger warningly against Tony's lips.

"You gonna give me something to keep my mouth busy in the meantime?" Gibbs's hand swats the back of his head. "Ouch! Shutting up, honest, Boss."

Gibbs is naked now. He flips the top off the bottle of lube and smears some over his aching, hard cock, the cold gel making him flinch a little. He positions himself in front of Tony, his knees either side of Tony's hips. Tony grins, as if he knows exactly what is coming his way.

"Oh, yeah, Boss." Tony's tone of voice is downright dirty, dripping with innuendo. "If you're gonna give me what I think you are, that'll keep me quiet alright."

Gibbs reaches round to cup the back of Tony's head and draw his mouth onto his cock. He pushes the leaking head in an inch or two, just enough for Tony to taste him.

Tony laughs, as much as he can with a mouthful of cock. "Mint flavored lube, hey, Boss? Should have known you'd have a trick up your sleeve like that. Course, there should be chocolate involved as well, to make it a proper mint…"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?"

Gibbs reaches for the chocolate sauce bottle and squeezes a dollop into the corner of Tony's mouth. "There. Happy now? Now, I told you - shut it. Don't want to have to tell you again. Your mouth's got more important things to do right now than talk." He pulls Tony forward so that his cock disappears entirely into his mouth, then grasps Tony's head firmly between his hands, and starts to fuck him, thrusting his dick in and out of Tony's lips.

Gibbs takes it carefully; he's never really played rough with Tony before and he wants to feel his way with this one, see how receptive Tony is. And Tony gives the impression of being very receptive indeed. He appears utterly boneless, still handcuffed securely to the fridge, seemingly willing to let Gibbs do whatever he pleases. Gibbs picks up the pace, his cock fucking Tony's mouth harder and faster. He feels his pleasure mounting; it would be so easy to come here and now, but he's got the lube in order to fuck Tony's ass and that is what he is going to do.

When he feels he can't hold off much longer, he pulls out of Tony's mouth and rips off the blindfold. Tony has his eyes closed, but Gibbs can see by the look of concentrated pleasure on his face that having his mouth fucked has gone down just fine with him. Gibbs leans in to kiss him hard, tasting the odd mix of chocolate, mint and salty pre-come in Tony's mouth, with an strong undercurrent of beer.

He pulls back and grabs the key to the handcuffs to unlock them. Having Tony handcuffed and at his mercy has been one hell of a huge turn on, but Gibbs wants Tony's hands to be free, to feel them touching him all over, caressing his shoulders, his back, his ass.

He pulls Tony all the way down onto the comforter, sliding a pillow under that oh so fuck-able ass as he does so to raise it up. He's already found out many times over with Tony how much easier it makes face to face anal sex. And he wants it that way tonight, so he can watch Tony's face as he comes. He loves the feel of Tony underneath him as they fuck, his legs wrapped around Gibbs's waist, their bodies as close as they can get them.

Grabbing Tony to kiss him, his fingers find their way down to Tony's engorged cock, stroking, sliding up and down the shaft, drawing forth deep moans of pleasure. Tony is rock hard, his cock head almost purple and weeping copious amounts of pre-come over Gibbs's fingers.

When Gibbs judges that Tony is getting close to coming, he breaks off and picks up the lube bottle, squeezing a generous amount on his fingers and working it over his cock, which feels like it might explode if it doesn't get relief soon. Squeezing out extra lube, he smears it over the ridged flesh around Tony's asshole, slipping his index finger in as he does so. He feels Tony tense at the intrusion, then relax.

Gibbs slowly slips in another finger, working it back and forth, still kissing Tony's mouth, his neck, his hair, as he does so. He can feel the tight muscles of Tony's ass slowly giving way to his fingers, Tony's body opening up to be fucked by him. He slides in a third finger, working them in and out faster and more roughly, Tony bucking his hips in a frantic attempt to match Gibbs's rhythm.

"Say please, Tony. Beg me to fuck you. Wanna hear you say it."

"God, Boss! Do it. Want you to fuck me. Please. Fuck me now." Tony sounds almost incoherent, his eyes closed, face flushed, nipples hard peaks of excitement.

Gibbs pulls his fingers out and lines the head of his cock up with Tony's hole. In one swift movement he pushes straight in, all the way up. Tony bucks upwards with an inarticulate cry, Gibbs holding him firmly in his arms, his hips setting up a punishing rhythm. He pounds Tony's ass hard, his balls slapping against Tony's flesh. Tony fastens one hand around his cock, stroking it rapidly, whilst pushing his legs off the floor, wrapping them around Gibbs's waist to draw him in as deep as he possibly can.

Gibbs concentrates on finding that magic spot inside Tony, thrusting his dick roughly over it, drawing forth cries of ecstasy. He knows it won't be long before one of them comes. Sex with Tony is always hot and incredibly intense and has been right from the start, and neither of them usually lasts too long or cares about doing so.

It's Gibbs who's first past the post this time. With one long final thrust, he comes hard, spurting hot come deep into Tony's body, his own shuddering with the aftershocks. Tony isn't far behind, pumping his cock furiously, shouting out his climax against Gibbs's neck.

Gibbs pulls out of Tony and collapses down on top of him, panting and sweaty, his breath ragged. Tony seems completely out of it, floating on a post-sex cloud of pleasure and relaxation.

"Wow."

"Phew."

Both men laugh, coming together for a leisurely kiss. They lie on the comforter, legs entwined, arms slung across each other's stomachs. For a while, neither of them moves or even speaks. It's all too much effort.

Eventually Gibbs reaches up to the table and grabs some kitchen roll, cleaning off his dick before wiping the come off Tony's chest and stomach. As he does so, he catches sight of Tony's wrists. They look chafed and a little sore. He pulls each of them in turn to his mouth, placing soothing kisses on the abused flesh.

"We'd better get some leather cuffs, Tony. Won't rub on you like these ones have."

"Didn't even notice, Boss. Reckon I was too busy having me some great sex. So I guess we'll be doing that again, if you're gonna get leather handcuffs? You still planning on cuffing me to your bed? Because I gotta tell you, Boss…" – Tony flashes that dirty DiNozzo grin again – "…that sounds seriously hot."

"Yeah, Tony. Still planning on doing that. If you're up for it."

Tony suddenly looks serious. "What have we got here, Boss?" His fingers play nervously with the edging on the comforter. He doesn't look at Gibbs. "This is more than just a fuck buddy situation, isn't it?"

Gibbs doesn't trust himself to say too much. "It is for me."

"Me too," Tony says. The air between them suddenly grows heavy with unspoken meaning. Neither man says anything for a while.

Then Tony speaks again. "Want more of you, Boss. Want more of…" He touches the discarded handcuffs. "This."

Gibbs's eyes meet Tony's, and a dark, primeval understanding flashes between them.

"Ditto, Tony."

That's sorted, then. There's been no heart to heart, no soul-baring discussion; most likely there never will be. But now Gibbs knows that Tony desires the same dark, wicked things that he does. And that Tony wants more of him. The future looks promising.

He takes Tony's face between his hands, looking into his eyes, not saying anything. Then he kisses Tony's forehead, his eyelids, his nose, before finishing with his mouth and pulling Tony's head onto his chest, his arms tightly around him, fingers stroking the soft brown hair. His lips press an extra kiss on the top of Tony's head. He hears a purr of pleasure from Tony, who snuggles in closer.

"Mmm. I could get used to this, Boss."

"Better had, Tony."


End file.
